Momosuke Oikawa/Homepage Lines
Regular Lines |Scout = Thank you for meeting Momo! Is this... love at first sight? |Idolizing = Has Momo become stronger? |Reg1 = I...no. Kokoro-chan told me to call myself "Momo". |Reg2 = Don't call me Momosuke~! I want you to call me "Momo" if you can! |Reg3 = Kokoro-chan forced me to be an "otokonoko"... |Reg4 = Momo lo~ves Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan!! |Reg5 = Runa-chan is tall and smart, and also beautiful! |Reg6 = This squirrel was given to me by Kokoro-chan! It's so cute~ ehehe ♪ |Reg7 = Kanata-kun's stuffed animal is cute too~ |Reg8 = I asked Producer-san to do my hair~ ♪ |Reg9 = Funya!? S-Sorry. The wind tried to lift my skirt~！ |Reg10 = Thank you for cheering Momo on so~ much! |Event1 = An event is going on! I wonder what we're gonna do~♪ I'm excited! |Reg11= Onimaru-chaaaan, tie my hair~! I fell down and it got untied~ |Event2= Good job with the event! Momo and Ricky had fun too! |Morning= Fueeh... I'm still sleepy.... But I have to give the flowers water... |Afternoon= Producer-san, let's go eat gyuudon～♪ |Evening=Momo’s waiting here with Ricky! I’ll be happy if you tell me when it’s time to go home. |Night=Uu, I'm sleepy... Producer-san, let's go to sleep now. |Download = Wait together with Momo, okay? ♪ |Story = There's a lot of stories to read ♪ |Main1 = Which chapter should we pick? |Main2 = Which one does Producer-san want to read? |Love1 = Thank you for choosing Momo! Let's play a lot ♪ |Love2 = Producer-san! Let's go eat delicious gyudon ♪ |Shop = Momo wants clothes for Ricky~ |Purchase = Which does Producer-san pick~? |Friend = Kokoro-chan said "You can see your friends' info"♪ |Other = Hyaa~ there are too many things here, I'll get lost~ |Start1 = Ah! Wait a sec~! |Skill1A = Momo is doing his best too~! |Skill1B = I won't lose! |Skill1C = Ngh, how about this! |Clear1 = Ah, it's finished~ |Affection1 = Lovelin Power~Probably a reference to this anime character! |Start2 = Follow Momo, okay? |Skill2A = My heart won't stop beating! |Skill2B = Let's dance together! |Skill2C = Listen to Momo's beautiful voice! |Clear2 = It was re~ally fun! |Affection2 = Are you interested in Momo? |Start3 = Ah! I'll do my best! |Skill3A = It's the first time for me! |Skill3B = Sparkly Ti~me! |Skill3C = Not enough~! |Clear3 = It ended already? Too bad... |Affection3 = Ehehe ♪ We'll be together, forever. |RRR2SkillA= H- hey~! |RRR2SkillB= Let's go! |RRR2SkillC= Kirakirarin! |Skill4A = Please come to like Momo! |Skill4B = Am I shining? Pikapikariiin! |Skill4C = Momo can do it too! |Skill5A = One, two, three! |Skill5B = Ricky and Momo are happy too! |Skill5C = Whoops! Don't stumble! |Skill6A = Ricky, where are you going~? |Skill6B = Do you like Momo? |Skill6C = Pay attention to me! |Skill7A = Another serving of gyudon with extra soup! |Skill7B = Accept these flowers! |Skill7C = Together with Kokoro-chan and Runa-chan! |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipEvent1 = |ClipEvent2 = |ClipMorning = |ClipAfternoon = |ClipEvening = |ClipNight = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = |ClipRRR2SkillA = |ClipRRR2SkillB = |ClipRRR2SkillC = |ClipSkill4A = |ClipSkill4B = |ClipSkill4C = |ClipSkill5A = |ClipSkill5B = |ClipSkill5C = |ClipSkill6A = |ClipSkill6B = |ClipSkill6C = |ClipSkill7A = |ClipSkill7B = |ClipSkill7C = }} Monthly Lines In addition to normal lines (seen above) I-chus each have 2 lines additional that change per month. They may have extras depending on if its a special day, such as April Fools Day, or Valentines day. I-chus also have lines they say during birthdays, which can be seen HERE Monthly lines change after big updates such as the Alchemist (9/27/16 update) and MG9 (3/2/18) updates. Runa Kagurazaka and Momosuke Oikawa do not have Year 1 Homepage Lines for the month of October, as they were added in with the maintenance on November 26, 2015, and Year 2 Homepage Lines began September 27, 2016. Momosuke Oikawa/Homepage Lines 3|Current Available Lines Momosuke Oikawa/Homepage Lines 2|Before 3/2/18 Update Momosuke Oikawa/Homepage Lines 1|Before 9/27/16 Update Category:Momosuke Oikawa Category:Lines